Particularly, the present invention relates to a visual display system including multi-level screens which are spaced physically apart in a layered configuration. For example, such screens are described in PCT Application Nos. PCT/NZ98/00098 and PCT/NZ99/00021.
These devices are created by combining multiple layers of selectively transparent screens. Each screen is capable of showing an image. In preferred embodiments the screen layers are liquid crystal display. Preferably the screens are aligned parallel to each other with a pre-set distance between them.
With this device images displayed on the screen furthest from view (background screen) will appear at some distance behind the images displayed on the screen closer to the viewer (foreground screen). The transparent portions in the foreground screen will allow viewers to see images displayed on the background screen. This arrangement using multiple screens allows images to be presented at multiple levels to give the viewer true depth without the use of glass or lens.
Up until now, software has been written to create visual sequences on the multi-level screens. These sequences have been mainly passive, mainly for viewing rather than for interaction. While the visual effect of these sequences is spectacular, it will be desirable if potential uses of a multi-level screen display could be explored further.
It is an object of the present invention to address this problem, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice. Aspects of the present invention will now be described by way of example only with reference to the following description.